Beautiful Mistakes
by Love.Carly
Summary: When Edward is gone in New Moon Jacob and Bella hook up. This sets something unexpected in motion. What will Edward do when he returns, if he returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer, well except for the plot and a few characters I'm adding in, I own those. :)**

**Inspirational song: Back to Life by Automatic Loveletter, Entertain the pain by My Favorite Highway.**

_This is two days after Bella learned that Jacob is a wolf. They are really close again and Bella has been hanging around La Push a lot these past few days for protection from Victoria. This happens later in the night after Jacob and Bella have a very long conversation in his garage in New Moon on page 349._

After Jacob and I had that very long conversation in his garage he asked me if I wanted to just spend the night at his house, he claimed it would be easier because they would only have to have one wolf on patrol at my house instead of two for extra protection. I agreed since it meant Jake wouldn't have to be patrolling all night long. He needed his sleep.

Charlie hesitantly agreed to this arrangement and drove home shortly afterwards. After Charlie left Billy went to bed and told us to do the same soon.

Jacob gave me an old t-shirt of his to wear to bed. I went into the tiny bathroom to change. I felt numb as I stood barefoot on the cold tile while removing my jeans, shirt, and bra and then slipping the baggy t-shirt on. I walked out of the bathroom and into Jake's room he was already changed into his pajamas, a pair of cutoff sweat pants. I self consciously pulled the t-shirt down, since it only hit my upper thigh and Jacob was pointedly staring.

Jacob cleared his throat, "Well you can sleep on the couch or you can try and squeeze on this tiny bed with me." He smiled kindly at me.

"Well, rock hard couch or 1 inch of bed space, hmm I'm going to have to go with the bed," I joked.

"Ok Bells."

I crawled into Jacobs small bed and he slid in behind me, both of us had both our bodies hanging off the side of the bed, I kept scooting over to give Jacob more room since he was bigger. He had to wrap an arm around me so I wouldn't fall off the bed. It was very awkward position but we finally got comfortable. Then it hit me, the last person I had been this close to in a bed was Edward. The pain just wouldn't go away and I decided it was time to finally let it out so I could heal completely.

I cried out loud, recalling the memories of everything. As soon as the sob escaped my throat Jacob was sitting up in the bed, cradling me in his arms.

"Shhhh Bella, honey what's wrong?" he whispered.

I answered him in between sniffling, "I just… I need to heal… you know? I need to get over this and I think it's finally time I did."

"Well if you need any help with this then I'll be happy."

"Actually you can help. Can you just listen to me explain this?"

"Of course I would," he said and started playing with my hair.

"Well I always knew he was too good for me. There was no way someone as beautiful and perfect as him could truly love someone like me. But even if he never loved me our relationship was still enough for a lifetime and I'm glad it happened. When he left I guess I should have realized it was inevitable but I think I was finally starting to believe that he really loved me. It ripped a hole right through my heart when he just left me standing there in the woods. The hole is still there, it's still bleeding and I think you can heal it Jacob Black," I finished trying to push the zombie like feeling away; it wasn't going to take over again.

"How can I heal it Bella?" he asked looking very confused.

I was almost positive I knew away to be healed, I thought that if I felt extreme emotion I would be healed, if I moved on I would be healed.

"How about if I show you rather than explain?" He nodded his head to this and I quickly smashed my lips to his. I felt his hot lips hardened instantly, getting ready to pull away but when I put my hand on the back of his neck and the other on his chest he seemed to relax as his lips softened and he deepened the kiss. He was still cradling me so I turned in his arms so that my whole body was facing him and I wrapped my legs around his middle. His hands went to my waist and pulled me closer.

All the while our tongues were gently massaging each other. He flipped us over so I was on my back and he was hovering over me, careful not to put his weight on me. Our pace was slow; it was not driven by love or lust it was something in-between, I think.

I awoke the next morning feeling notably sore and I instantly realized I had made a huge mistake, why did I think having sex with Jacob Black would make anything better? I mean sure I forgot completely about everything but Jacob, while it was happening but now, everything was back to normal and the depression was back, slightly better but not by much. I rolled over and sure enough Jacob was still asleep with a goofy grin on his face. I felt so wrong lying naked in his arms. I had done something that I could never take back and I knew it would probably ruin our friendship. I pulled away as quietly as I could. I got out of bed and changed back into my clothes from the day before. I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times, trying unsuccessfully to tame the wild mess.

Jacob woke up a few minutes later; I was sitting on the end of the bed with my head in my hands. He scooted up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist, I pulled away and turned around and looked at him. He looked very confused when he saw my face.

"What's wrong with you?"

I sighed, "What isn't wrong with me? I cannot believe I did that. That was so unfair to you. That shouldn't have happened. I wish I could just take last night back. I'm so sorry Jacob."

"What are talking about? Last night was amazing," as he said that I saw a sparkle in his eye that hadn't been there for a couple of months.

"Yea it was fun and I'm not going to lie, I liked it a lot. But Jacob, it was a mistake. I should've known doing that wouldn't heal me."

He gave me a hug, "It's ok Bella I don't care if you're completely healed or not, I just want to be with you."

"I wish I could be with you but I know I'm not ready to move on and I won't be very good at a relationship right now, you deserve a good relationship."

"Maybe I do but all I want is you. I only have eyes for you. Bella, please just try."

I hugged him back, kissed him on the forehead, "I'm sorry but I can't right now. Maybe in a few years or something, I just need time."

I got up and left.

Jacob and I decided to pretend like that one night never happened and that was working out pretty well for us, a week later we were completely back to normal. I was still spending all my days at La Push though, since Victoria was still on the loose. It felt like she was treating it like a game. She would go just right in the range and then dance around and finally run away. I could tell what she was doing; she was testing them trying to figure out their weaknesses and strengths. I hope they weren't giving her too much to work with. Honestly, I was scared to death for the pack and I just wanted it all to end but it seemed like it never would…


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer, well except for the plot and a few characters I'm adding in, I own those. :)**

**Inspirational songs: Where's My Angel by Metro Station, Together With the Sundown by Stephen Jerzak**

I sprinted to the toilet just like I had every morning for the past two weeks. I stuck my head in it on time and you know what comes next. Morning sickness, it is without a doubt the worst part of a pregnancy. Every single morning when I walk down stairs and smell whatever Charlie is cooking whether it is scrambled eggs or just a bowl of cereal it makes my acid reflex react in the most horrible way.

After I finished up with that I brushed my teeth and walked into the kitchen a second time. I ate the same thing I ate every morning for the past few weeks, a bowl of oatmeal. It had a pretty normal and bland taste so it kept my stomach calm. When I had swallowed down my breakfast I completed the rest of my morning routine before school, brushing through my hair and putting on presentable clothes. Jacob, my 'baby daddy' called at the same time he did every morning, 7:50, to check up on me.

I answered the phone, "Hello Jacob."

"Hey Bella, how did you sleep?" he said exuberantly. I didn't see how he could be such a morning person it was almost annoying.

"Fine," I answered groggily.

"Did you have morning sickness?"

"Are you going to ask me this every day? Yes Jacob, like the past two weeks I had morning sickness today and I will probably continue to have it for at least the next week."

"Ok just checking, sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry for snapping at you Jacob. It's just I'm tired of being sick all the time and I'm starting to get fat and this is really starting to suck."

"It's ok Bella I understand. You're under a lot of stress right now. It will get better though and it will all be worth it when you have that beautiful baby in your arms."

"Yea. Well, I've got to get to school. Bye, Jacob."

"Talk to you later Bella," he said and I clicked off the phone and drove to school where I dealt with the constant stares and whisperings of everyone.

They probably wouldn't be whispering so much if I hadn't gotten pregnant with Jacob after I was just completely in love with Edward a few months ago and I was still catatonic at times about his sudden departure. Also the fact that Jacob and I are no longer together romantically but are still friend's bothered people I think. And of course the fact that I'm still in school, planning on finishing school, still considered the new girl, still the quiet and good girl makes it more surprising that I got pregnant at all more confusing to others.

When I found out I was pregnant I didn't believe it myself, I was in denial for a week. I didn't think I could become pregnant after having sex once, but that's what everyone says. I told Jacob and I'm pretty sure he didn't believe it either. But it finally set in and we had some big decisions to make, like what we wanted our relationship to be and everything about the baby. We decided after a lot of heated arguments that we should just stay friends. We also decided that abortion was completely against our beliefs and adoption was a good choice but not for us. We agreed that we shouldn't move in together and we could just have shared custody of the baby kind of like a divorced couple but better. We still wanted to be a family just not a traditional one. After all the arguments that came from making those choices we also agreed that after that point that we could never scream and yell at each other again because since we weren't having a normal family we needed to keep what we did have as stable as possible.

Charlie wanted to kill Jacob and me at first; his reaction to the announcement had stuck in my mind and replayed almost every day since.

Charlie was sitting in his favorite chair in front of the TV watching college basketball. He mumbled hello as I walked in and sat on the other couch.

I cleared my throat and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. "Charlie, I have to tell you something it's important."

He looked over at me, sighed and hit mute on the remote. "What is it Bella?"

"Uh, I don't know how to put this lightly so I'm just going to say it, I'm pregnant."

I saw several emotions cross his face confusion, disbelief, failure, and finally anger. "What?" he asked in his deep gruff voice that he reserved for his most impassioned moments.

"I had sex and now I'm facing the consequence…"

"I know how it happened but with who?"

"Jacob"

"Bella, go to your room."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You're lying to me. Jacob would never do that to you. He's too much of a gentleman."

"You can call him and ask yourself but I can guarantee he will say the same thing. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this, dad."

He thought it over for awhile, "I have no idea how to punish you for this but I just want you to know that what you did is not ok in anyway and as soon as I think of a punishment it will be strictly enforced but for now you're grounded which doesn't really mean anything because you don't go anywhere anyways."

"Ok. I'm so sorry dad. I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"People make mistakes Bella, the hardest part about that is learning to live with them."

"I know."

I shook myself out of that flashback, ever since then Charlie has never looked at me the same as he did before. There's always a twinge of disappointment in his eyes when he looks my way and he treats Jacob differently too. He always looks at him with hatred instead of admiration and they don't have that strong bond like they used to. There was nothing I could do about the way people reacted though and just like Charlie said, it was up to me to decide how I would deal with their reactions.

My vision was blurry, like my eyes were barely open. I tried to rub them but that didn't help. Through the blur I noticed where I was, the Cullen's house back on the night of my 18th birthday. Everything was the same as that night except I was very pregnant. Everyone was smiling and laughing and talking, including me. All of a sudden a sharp pain shot through my stomach. I looked down and there was blood running down my legs and a baby fell out of my underwear and onto the floor. The baby was red and soaked with blood. It wasn't crying, it wasn't even breathing. I had miscarried. I started sobbing. I looked up at the vampires surrounding me just in time to see Jasper lunge towards the baby and bite its neck; this when I started screaming along with the hollow sobs. Carlisle pulled Jasper away but when I looked down at my baby most of the blood was gone from its skin and suddenly it moved, it sat up and looked at me. It was pale white and its eyes were the color of blood. It was a vampire. In a doll like but at the same time very scary voice it reached its hand out to me and said, "Mama." I screeched I was terrified. Edwards's eyes were wide with regret I looked around at everyone and every face was solemn. I blinked and when I opened my eyes they were all gone. There was a blood spot on the rug where the baby had laid and a note on top of it. I picked the note up, it read:

Dearest Isabella,

I'm sorry it's just not working out. I'm doing what's best for you. I'm trying to save you. I will never bother you again.

Signed,

Edward

I screamed and screamed and screamed.

Finally my own screaming woke me up. I was soaked in sweat with salt trails going from my eyes the whole way down my face. Charlie was hovering over my bed.

"Jesus, Bella are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare."

"You were screaming for awhile. It sounded like you were being attacked. I thought you had finally outgrown those dreams."

"Yeah I thought so too…"

Once he left I took deep breaths. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. But something wasn't right, I felt someone watching me. I opened my eyes and looked. Hovering over my bed was Edward.

Great, I was dreaming again. I opened my mouth to talk but before I could say anything his beautiful voice rang out.

"Bella I am so sorry. I know this is breaking my promise but I couldn't stay away from you any longer. Will you please accept my apology and take me back?"

This stared at dream Edwards face it seemed so real. The way his eyes pleaded with me, his pale skin, bronze hair, everything about him was exactly as I remembered it. I couldn't do what he asked me to because since this was just a dream when I woke up I would be crushed.

I bit my lip, "I can't you're not real, I can't."

"I am real," he said taking a step forward and grabbing my hand, "Can't you feel me? Can't you see me? I'm as real as you, as real as Charlie sleeping over in the next room."

"I'm just dreaming I know it."

He huffed impatiently, "What can I do to prove to you this is not a dream? I'm really here."

"Kiss me." Even though this would end up hurting me in the long run I just needed to feel his lips on mine, real or not.

He nodded and closed his eyes and moved forward and captured my lips with his; holding the kiss for a couple seconds. He broke away and looked me in the eyes, his face still mere inches away from mine. "Do you believe me now?" His intoxicating breath blew in my face and I almost fainted at the smell. I reached out and touched his face. His skin was perfectly smooth and freezing cold. The kiss, his smell, his face everything was too normal, to vivid for a dream to create and as much as I didn't want to, I was starting to believe him. I covered his hand with both of mine then I brought it up to my face and kissed it, then released it. He cradled my cheek with that hand and I melted it in to it.

"Oh Edward why?"

"Why what?" he asked seeming a little worried.

"Why are you so perfect and why did you come back?"

"Bella, that first question is completely rhetorical. I came back because I love you. I need to be with you, to see you to love and be loved by you. But if you don't want me back then I understand. Just tell me now, please."

I flinched, those three words, though so beautiful and eloquent especially coming from his mouth, stabbed me like a knife. I was unprepared and my guarded heart was not ready to hear I love you in that melodious tone just yet. "You have no idea how much I want you back but things are more complicated right now and I'm not sure you will still want me back after you figure out what happened while you were gone."

"I've loved you since I met you, I loved you then, I love you now, and I will always love you, no matter what. Anything that happened I will accept. I don't care as long as you still love me and are willing to try to forgive me I want you, need you back."

Somehow I doubted him but I decided to give it a chance. I stared at his face to see his reaction and pulled the blanket away from my body, exposing my seven months pregnant belly.

His golden eyes widened with noticeable surprise but he soon caught himself and put on a semi-blank expression. His tone wasn't so easily fixed. "Wha-, how, when, why?"

I cut him off before he continued rambling with questions. "Jacob and I had sex, one time a long time ago when I was really hurting from you leaving and I was so lonely. He was lonely too. I never thought that this would happen. But it did and there's no going back now. But in case you're wondering Jacob and I are not involved romantically at all anymore. We're just friends, that's all we ever will be and that's all we ever were except for that one night." Tears were starting to form in my eyes, "I'm so sorry, please don't be angry with me."

His thumb wiped away a tear that had escaped my eye and he kissed me passionately, "I love you Isabella Marie Swan and nothing you do will ever change that. I will love this baby too; I'll love it as if it were my own because anything that you create has to be wonderful. And this is a good thing anyways I want you to have human experience that we wouldn't be able to have together and this is definitely one of them."

I smiled faintly, "I would've much rather experienced it with you, but I'm glad you're here now to help me and be with the baby and me. There's nothing more I can ask for."

He rubbed a circle on my stomach, "You have no idea how happy I am right now Bella."

"I think I do. Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Can you hold me all night just like you used to?"

"Nothing would make me happier." He crawled into bed behind me and wrapped his arms around me, humming my lullaby. I got the best sleep I can ever remember that night. The nightmares were gone and the clouds had cleared. The world was at peace again. Hallelujah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer, well except for the plot and a few characters I'm adding in, I own those. :)**

**Inspirational songs: Be OK by Ingrid Michaelson, Hallelujah by Paramore**

In the morning when I woke up I opened my eyes as fast as possible to make sure Edward was still there and I hadn't just dreamed it all. When I saw his golden eyes staring back at me I let out a sigh of relief.

He smiled that breathtaking crooked smile "You are the most confusing being I have ever seen."

"Really, how so?"

"I have no idea what's going on in that mind of yours and everything you do is a surprise. Take for example what you just did, why did you open your eyes so suddenly and then get a look of relief?"

I traced his hands with my finger. "I was scared that I had dreamed everything or you had already left."

His forehead crinkled and I worried I had said something wrong. "What's the matter?"

"I realize this is completely my fault and in no way yours but I'm trying to think of how I'm going to gain your trust back. How can I make you understand that I will never leave you?"

"That's what you said last time."

"But I cannot leave you again trust me. Why do you think I came back? I couldn't bear to not see your face, to not hear your voice, to not smell your aroma, to not touch your hands, to not taste your lips. I can't leave again; I'm entirely too selfish now."

I kissed his cheek. "I sure hope so because I won't have a heart left if you leave again."

He kissed my lips, "I'm so sorry about that. I'll make it all better."

I smiled into his lips because I truly believed him. How could I not when he was like an angel preaching to me?

He rubbed my belly. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

I smiled, "It's a girl."

"A beautiful baby girl, she is going to be so spoiled. Have you picked a name yet?"

"Jacob and I decided on Julia Michelle."

"I really like that name. Is she going to have his last name?"

"Yes, she is his baby."

"I know. Do you want to go see my family? I'm sure they would want to know about this."

"I would love to go see them."

We went to the Cullen's mansion it looked the same as it did when they were here the last time. It was so weird like the separation had never happened. All of the Cullen's heard us coming so they were waiting just inside the house when we came in.

Alice already knew what was going on so she had a pleasant smile on her face as we walked through the door. She immediately hugged me and said in her trilling voice, "Congratulations Bella."

"Thanks Alice."

Meanwhile everyone else's eyes were widened with shock. Edward nudged me, care for me to explain or would you like to?"

On account of my eyes already tearing up from seeing everyone after so long of a time, I motioned for him to continue. He cleared his throat and began. "Well Bella did not handle our separation any better than I did. She and Jacob Black became good friends due to the comfort he provided her during a difficult period. One night they became intimate and Bella became pregnant. Although the couple is still on speaking terms and friendly they are not involved romantically at all. Jacob will have a part with the baby but I'm hoping we can have just as big of part if not bigger as him. The baby is a girl and her name is Julia Michelle Black. Yes, Bella has forgiven and taken me back, thankfully."

Half the family still looked speechless. Esme smiled and hugged me, "It's good to have you back dear. We'll be here for you no matter what."

"Thank you Esme, that means a lot."

Carlisle was beside her, he placed his hand on my arm. "Anything you need, just ask us."

"Ok, I will. Thanks Carlisle."

Emmett came up and lifted me off my feet, "Missed you little sis, it's good to have you back in the family again and I'm excited to have a little burger running around. That'll be fun." He put me back on the ground and I giggled.

Jasper nodded his head at me. "We missed you Bella."

I smiled at Jasper, "I missed you too."

Surprisingly Rosalie walked up and hugged me. "You have no idea how excited for you I am. Cherish this, being pregnant, birth, raising a baby, because you might not have another chance and if nothing else, cherish it for my sake. I would give anything to be you right now. I want to help you out as much as possible with this." She rubbed my swollen belly. "This is going to be great."

"Thanks Rosalie."

Alice chimed in, "I'm planning the best baby shower ever, if you'd like to help Rose."

"I'd love to help," the blond goddess replied.

"I wouldn't mind lending a hand," Esme added in.

"Good we're going to need all the help we can get," Alice said, "From the looks of that stomach we're running out of time."

"Can't you just look ahead and see when the baby will be born?" I asked.

"No I can't see anything that involves Jacob, he's my blind spot, probably because he's a werewolf. I'm guessing he's going to be very involved with the birth so that's why I can't see it."

"Hm, that's strange," I said.

Alice shrugged, "I try not to think about or it'll just make me hate him more. Where is the baby going to sleep when she's born? In your room?"

"Well, yes. Charlie doesn't have any spare rooms."

Edward turned to me, "We have plenty of spare rooms. Why don't you move in with us once she's born?"

"What about Charlie? I think he'll want to see his granddaughter."

"He can still see her. I was thinking maybe you still wanted to be changed so you'd have to move in here eventually."

That caught my attention, "I do want to be changed soon after the birth. I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything to move in. If no one minds." I looked around to see if any of the vampires were. They all looked genuinely happy.

Edward smiled, "Then it's a deal." Then the love of my life took my breath away with a kiss. I blushed and then kissed his soft lips back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer, well except for the plot and a few characters I'm adding in, I own those. :)**

**Inspirational songs: Only One by Yellowcard, Perfect Mistake by Cartel**

At dinner that night I braved up and brought up the subject of the Cullen's to Charlie.

"You know what I did today?" I asked him.

"No I don't what did you do Bella?" he responded in his gruff voice.

"I… um, visited the Cullen's."

He choked on the food he was swallowing. Once his throat was cleared he raged, "What did you just say little lady?"

"The Cullen's moved back yesterday. Edward came and picked me up and we went to his house and I spent the day there."

"Isabella, you are in so much trouble. Did you ask if you could go out?"

"No."

"Well why not?"

"I'm already pregnant. I didn't think anything else could go wrong."

"It's not about what can go right or wrong. It's about the fact that they left you. They left and didn't care about you for months and all of a sudden they come back and you forgive them instantly? That's not healthy."

"Charlie, you don't understand."

"I sure as hell don't understand you. How can you let someone hurt you so much and still love them?"

"I don't know probably the same way you still love mom," I yelled and stormed up to my room.

I threw myself on my bed and bawled and bawled until I didn't have any tears left. After awhile, I'm not sure how long, I heard my door swing open and someone sat down on the bed next to me and started stroking my hair.

"Bella I'm sorry. You're a big girl and you can make decisions for yourself. It's just sometimes I think you aren't making the right ones and I don't want you to get hurt."

I looked up at him. His face was filled with compassionate sorrow. "I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean what I said. I was just upset."

"It's ok honey. So are you and Edward together again?"

"Yes, we are."

"Is he ok about… the baby?"

"He's thrilled about her."

"Hm. Well I'm happy everything is turning out ok for you."

"Thanks dad. There's actually something I need to talk to you about though…"

"What is it?"

I decided that it would be harder to drag it out so I just spit it out, "I'm moving in with the Cullen's."

"What?" his voice boomed.

"Well Edward and I are going to be together for good now and I'm going to be living with them eventually so I think I should go ahead and move there before the baby's born so she doesn't have to go through the stress of a move."

"No."

"Dad, you just said I can make my own decisions."

"Not this one you're not even 18 yet."

"But I know what's right for my baby. Don't be selfish, think of what's best for your granddaughter."

"I want to actually see her and I have a feeling if you move in with them I never will."

"You will see her, I promise."

"What if they leave you again?"

"They won't. I know."

"You can't be sure of that."

"No, but I can have faith."

"I'm positive Jacob won't be ok with this."

"I haven't asked him but it's my choice. I can live where I want. He's not the boss of me."

"He is the boss of his daughter though."

"Well if he wants to spend time with her then he's going to have to be fine with it because this move is happening, sooner rather than later."

"I just want you to think this over before you make this choice and talk to Jacob about it, ok?"

"Ok dad, I will."

"Thank you. Good night Bella," he said and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Edward was quickly in bed beside me. I melted into his body. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. It seems like I can't stop causing you pain," he whispered into my hair.

"It's fine. It's over now. I just have to talk to Jacob about it tomorrow and I know he's going to be mad."

"I don't want you to talk to him if he's going to be mad. What if he morphs into a wolf and hurts you?"

"What if you get hungry and hurt me?"

I immediately regretted saying that when I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward it just slipped out."

"Don't apologize. It' true, I'm probably more dangerous than him at times. Go ahead and visit him just be careful with his mood. Don't let him get too angry."

"Ok I'll go tomorrow morning."

"Alright love."

The next morning Edward drove me to La Push lines from there Jacob picked me up in his Rabbit. He was shaking my head when I got into the car. "I still can't believe those bloodsuckers are back and you just accepted them again after everything they put you through."

"I love them Jacob. I would do the same thing with you."

"I sure hope so. But I would never do that to you Bells."

"I know Jacob, I know."

We walked out onto the beach. I felt the sharp pain of the rocks digging into my bear feet. I used to love that feeling because it helped me feel something when I couldn't feel anything. Now it just annoyed me.

I looked over at Jacob, his tall lean body moving gracefully along the shore. "I'm moving in with them."

"What?" he asked quizzically.

"I'm moving in with the Cullen's," I answered determinedly.

"When?" he questioned.

"As soon as possible, definitely before Julia is born."

"I don't want me daughter living with a bunch of blood suckers."

"That's where I'm going she's going to be living with me so she goes to."

"She can live with me."

"No. You don't even take care of yourself Billy, Sue, and Emily do even Charlie and I chip in sometimes. How are you supposed to take care of a baby?"

"Billy can help when I'm on patrol."

"Billy's in a wheelchair. He can't chase a toddler around."

"She's not living with blood suckers. It's too dangerous."

"I'm the mother. I know what's dangerous or not and this is not dangerous. All of the Cullen's will love her. They wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"You wouldn't know danger if it hit you in the face."

"I'm leaving now. I didn't come here to ask you for your permission I just thought you should know. I'll be moved within the next week. Oh, I almost forgot, do you want an invitation to the baby shower."

"Of course I do. I wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

"Ok, bye Jacob. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Bella."

As soon as I got in Edwards car he started questioning me.

"What did he say?"

"He's not happy about it but I don't care."

"Is he still talking to you?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. We are going to be parents. We learned to be mature awhile ago. We talk all of our problems out. We don't just ignore them. We know how to respect each other's decisions."

"Ok good for you."

"When am I moving in?"

"As soon as we get the house set up."

"What do you have to do?"

"Get a bed and food that you like and stuff like that."

"Ok. How long will that take."

"Just a few days how long will it take you to pack up all your stuff?"

"I don't have that much stuff so basically no time at all."

"Are you going to let me buy you a car?"

"No my truck is fine."

"It doesn't fit in with the rest of our cars. Rosalie will be disgusted to see it in the garage."

"It can stay outside. I'm keeping it until it dies."

"This might happen sooner than you expect."

"Don't you dare touch my truck!"

"I won't."

I grumbled knowing that my truck would soon die from unnatural causes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer, well except for the plot and a few characters I'm adding in, I own those. :)**

"Bella, put the box down," the melodic voice behind me said in my ear.

I giggled, "Just because my stomach looks like it's about to explode doesn't mean I can't lift a box."

"I've got this don't worry about it, love."

I turned around and handed him the box of my stuff. "You know I hate being spoiled."

"You know I love spoiling you anyways," Edward smiled his crooked grin after he finished saying this.

"Yes I know."

I sat on the couch in Charlie's living room and watched him carry the rest of the boxes filled with my stuff from my room to his Volvo. There weren't that many boxes and he showed off by carrying ten at the same time so it didn't take very long.

Once he was done I walked up to my room. The only things left were the bed, dresser, the desk with the ancient computer on it, and a rocking chair. There was no longer any sign that I had lived there. This is I'm going to be to Charlie soon, when I turn into a vampire. It's going to seem like I was never there. This is just the first step. I left my room before I started crying. I walked down stairs and Edward enveloped me in his arms when he saw the look on my face.

"We are only going to be a few minutes away. You can still see him every day."

"I know, I know, it's just hard."

"It'll get easier with time."

"If you say so."

When we got the house Alice pulled me upstairs to stand in front of a room that didn't belong to anyone. There was a sign on the door that said Julia in a pretty script.

"Rosalie, Esme, and I have been working on this for a week. I hope you like it," She said and opened the door.

I knew I wouldn't care what the nursery looked like. As long as it had the essentials it would be perfect for me. I also knew that Alice would over do it like everything else.

The room was completely black and hot pink. The furniture all looked like they cost more than a car and it wasn't something I could see my child living in.

"Alice, this is something out of a magazine."

"Thank you! I knew you'd love it."

"I'm not really into the magazine look. I'm more of a less is more type of girl."

She frowned, "Well everyone else loves it. It's our style so it's staying that way."

"As long as you're happy Alice it's fine with me."

Alice grinned, "You finally started understanding how this family works."

"Yeah, finally."

Next I walked to Edward's room. He had put a huge bed in it and already had all of my stuff set up in it.

I fell onto the bed, reveling in its softness and how it eliminated the pain in my feet and lower back. I breathed in the scent of the room. It smelled like Edward. A grin spread across my cheeks.

"What made you so happy?" asked the beautiful being leaning against the door frame.

"You," I answered simply yet honestly.

He came and sat on the bed beside me. "There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

He quickly got off the bed and down onto one knee. I gulped and sat up, knowing what was coming next.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the magnificent honor of marrying me? I want to spend eternity with you. I never want there to be a me without you. I want to call you my wife and you call me your husband."

"As much as I don't want to do this yet I know it's the best choice so yes. I will marry you, Edward Cullen."

He grabbed my face and brought my lips to his creating a glorious union of true passion. This is the reason I said yes, because he could make me feel this way no matter how many times he kissed me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Not nearly as much as I love you, but yes I know." He rubbed my belly, "I can't wait till she gets here."

"Neither can I."

"I hope she looks exactly like you."

"I would never wish that on anyone."

"You are ridiculous. You are the most breathtaking thing I have ever seen and I've seen many things."

…

The day of the baby shower the Cullen's transformed the entire house. Black and pink decorations were everywhere. I just sat back and relaxed amidst the chaos that was mostly caused by Alice's insane need for everything to be over the top. Around 2 pm people started showing up. Charlie came he brought along Sue Clearwater who brought Leah and Seth. Sam, Emily, Jacob, and most of the wolf pack and their imprints came. A few friends from school showed up, not many though most people were acting like pregnancy was contagious so they weren't invited in the first place.

We played the normal baby shower games, ate cake and ice cream. While sitting at the table Alice gave this huge speech about how happy all the Cullen's were that I moved in with them and that Julia would soon be joining them. Jacob just grunted. After everyone had stuffed their faces Alice clapped her hands, "Present time!"

I got up and started to walk over to the couch where I would be unwrapping presents when all of a sudden I heard a quiet pop and felt something inside of me burst. Then liquid gushed out of me.

All I heard was someone say, "Her water just broke."

The baby was early, not too early but still it was one of the scariest moments of my life, something could go wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything that followed that single event was a blur. Edward picked me up and raced out to his car and zoomed out the driveway driving off towards the hospital. Everyone else packed into various cars and followed us, looking back now I'm glad it happened at the baby shower so that everyone already knew about it and we didn't need to worry about telling anyone except Renee and Phil, who hopped on the first flight they could get. Edward was overreacting and everyone knew it. The baby wasn't going to fly out as soon as my water broke like he seemed to think. We drove no less than 20 miles over the speed limit the whole way to the hospital. When we arrived he picked me up and ran me into the hospital at a speed and ease that probably confused a few people.

I got into a room pretty quickly. Carlisle, of course, was going to be delivering Julia. He, Edward, Jacob, and the nurses were the only ones in the room. At first things between Edward and Jacob were awkward but once things started happening they forgot their differences and settled into a mutual understanding of temporary kinship. The contractions weren't so bad at first but they quickly progressed into the most horrible pain I've ever experienced. I knew I was screaming but it was almost subconscious. Carlisle kept issuing reassuring statements, telling me how good I was doing and how great everything was. Edward would run out and tell everyone what was going on every time something new was happening. He kept me smiling with jokes of Charlie's pacing, Billy's easy going attitude and everyone else's anxiety. Jacob just held my hand and smiled at me the whole time. Whether we or anyone else wanted it that way or not, this was our experience, our DNA had combined and created a little human being that was getting ready to make its first appearance into the world. This was us.

I eventually lost track of time. I know at some point that Renee came into the room and brought her bubbly, happy attitude with her. After what seemed like days, Carlisle finally told me to push and shortly afterwards I heard the single most incredible sound that would change my life forever, I heard my baby's cry. She was soon placed in my arms and I cried tears of joy as I realized this perfect angel was mine. She was beautiful. She had Jacob's black hair, almost black eyes, russet skin, and pretty much every other of his features. That made me thankful; Edward said she had my lips though. I noticed Jacob tear up too when he first saw her, Edward just grinned from ear to ear and Renee was speechless, probably for the first time in her life.

I think the whole town came to the hospital to visit Julia and me the next two days. She was a little celebrity. Hopefully she enjoyed the attention more than I did. I was relieved when I finally got to take her home. I packed up all the gifts everyone had brought to us, said a sad goodbye to Renee and Phil, told Charlie and Jacob I'd see them soon, and scrambled out of there. Once we got back home I settled on spot on the couch, leaning on Edward and snuggling Julia in my arms, were she had pretty much permanently been the past two days, she even slept there. If I ever took a break and put her down, Rose was sure to pick her right up. This baby was never out of anyone's arms.

Eventually we calmed down about having a baby at the house and didn't suffocate her like Emmett said we were. My favorite thing was to watch her sleep. She sometimes had a slight smile or scrunched her face up; it always made me wonder what she was dreaming. I never wanted to be a mom but after Julia arrived I couldn't imagine ever not wanting to be a mom again. She brought a new essence to my life, a happiness I didn't have before.

I hadn't figured out exactly how well raising a baby in a house of vampires was going to go. I wondered how that would affect her development. Would she ever be able to go to school? I was afraid that if she did she would accidently spill the secret. I was glad she had Charlie and all of the Quileute's in her life as some normalcy. I also contemplated if she would ever become a vampire. How would that mix with her werewolf blood, or what if she became a female werewolf like Leah? No one really knew what the outcome of this little girl would be, we just knew that we would all still love her no matter what she turned out or decided to be. Even though Jake still wasn't happy with the living situation he was kind of glad it happened because Julia without a doubt could always have whatever she wanted due to the Cullen's wealth and the amount of people to take care of her. She was spoiled and always would be.

Edward was the greatest father figure I had ever seen; he was so loving and gentle. He knew exactly how to handle Julia. Every time she woke up during the night he would be the one to take care of her. I wasn't losing any sleep, due to all the help of never sleeping vampires I didn't even feel like I had a newborn to take care of. Jacob was a good dad too. But I felt like he was more of an older brother. He wasn't as mature; he was goofier with her. I think once she's old enough to play, Jacob might be better for her than Edward. They both had their advantages and disadvantages but I wouldn't trade either of them for anything. They were perfect for my little girl.

Everything was perfect about this little girl.


End file.
